German
Basics 1 - Wednesday 19th June 2019 Lesson 1 # Frau = Woman # Junge = Boy # Mann = Man # Eine Frau, ein Mann = A woman, a man # Eine Frau = A woman # Ich bin ein Mann = I am a man Lesson 2 # Mädchen = Girl # Ein Kind = A child # Ein Mann und eine Frau = A man and a woman # Du bist eine Frau = You are a woman # Sie sind ein Mädchen = You are a girl # Ein Mann und ein Junge = A man and a boy # Du bist ein Kind = You are a child Lesson 3 # Wasser = Water # Brot = Bread # Brot und Wasser = Bread and water # Ein Mann trinkt = A man drinks # Sie trinkt = She drinks # Es ist ein Kind = It is a child The Lesson 1 # Die Frau = The woman # Das Wasser = The water # Das Mädchen, die Frau = The girl, the woman # Der Junge = The boy # Das Brot, der Mann = The bread, the man # Der Mann = The man # Das Mädchen, die Frau = The girl, the woman Basics 2 Lesson 1 # Die Frauen = The women # Die Männer = The men # Wir sind Frauen = We are women # Wir sind Frauen und ihr seid Männer = We are women and you are men # Ihr seid Frauen und wir sind Mädchen = You are women and we are girls # Ihr seid Männer = You are men # Ihr seid Männer und wir sind Frauen = You are men and we are women Lesson 2 # Die Kinder = The children # Jungen = Boys # Wir sind Jungen = We are boys # Die Frauen = The women # Das ist ein Mann = That is a man # Sie sind Männer = They are men # Das ist Afrika = That is Africa Phrases/Common Phrases - Thursday 20th June 2019 Lesson 1 # Ja = Yes # Bitte! = Please! # Nein! = No! # Danke! = Thanks! # Hallo, ich bin Julia = Hello, I am Julia # Tschüss = Bye # Ja, hallo = Yes, hello # Nein, tschüss = No, bye Lesson 2 # Guten Morgen! = Good morning! # Tschüss Duo! = Bye Duo! # Hallo, Duo = Hello Duo # Hallo, willkommen = Hello, welcome # Hallo, guten Abend! = Hello, good evening! # Guten Tag! = Good afternoon! # Gern geschehen! = You're welcome! # Herzlich willkommen! = Welcome! Lesson 3 # Danke, bis bald = Thanks, see you soon # Danke, bis später! = Thanks, see you later! # Bis morgen = See you tomorrow # Ja, bis morgen = Yes, see you tomorrow # Danke, auf Wiedersehen! = Thanks, goodbye! # Gute Nacht = Good night # Ja, bis bald! = Yes, see you soon! # Ja, gute Nacht! = Yes, good night! Lesson 4 # Entschuldigung! = Sorry! # Leider nein = Unfortunately no # Ja, leider = Yes, unfortunately # In Ordnung = Alright # Ja, es tut mir leid = Yes, I am sorry # Ja, genau! = Yes, exactly! # Nein, Entschuldigung! = No, sorry! Lesson 5 # Keine Ahnung! = No idea! # Ja, alles klar! = Yes, all right! # Mir geht's gut = I'm doing well # Guten Tag, wie geht's? = Hello, how's it going? # Guten Morgen, wie geht's? = Good morning, how's it going? # Mir geht's gut, danke = I am doing well, thanks